


OCD

by Jackeline Harkness (Jackeline_Harkness)



Series: Survival [13]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Jackeline%20Harkness
Summary: Steve insists on having team-bonding activities every now and then, which includes dinner in each one of the team members' places (even Clint's, in one memorable occasion), he's also making a real effort to include Brock in everything. And Tony has a big mouth.This is the natural consequence of putting all those factors together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the third different day I try to post this, and until now, I've gotten an error message that won't allow me to. I hope this time it goes through! >.<
> 
> Also, know that there's at the very least for more fics left in this series before I'm done with this story, and at least two of them will be multi-chapter. There's a lot coming Brock's way, both sweet and bitter, and I really hope you like it!
> 
> Please let me know what you think! (If I can actually post it this time)

**OCD.**

“So, last night,” Tony started casually as he removed a few plates from Bucky’s arm, uncovering the inner mechanisms while Bruce pulled up the schematics for the mechanical arm.

“Yeah?” Bucky said, wondering what Tony was about start on. He’d been hinting at upgrades and improvements technically since the first day he’d agreed to go live in the tower, and Steve was probably the only reason he hadn’t pushed the issue… too much. The night before had been different, though, when a few members of the team had been over for dinner on their apartment, mostly because Steve was big on the notion that sharing food was one of the best ways for a team to bond… and since it meant that Steve was making a serious effort to help Brock settle in with the rest of them, Bucky wasn’t about to say no.

“It was good seeing you and _Rumlow_ like that. Work like a well-calibrated machine and all. At least in the kitchen,” Tony said.

Bucky narrowed his eyes a bit at the way Tony said Brock’s last name, but he decided to play it cool, because letting a Stark goad you into anything was a good way to get into more trouble that was worth it.

“Dinner was real good, too,” Bruce supplied in a much lighter tone.

“Thanks,” Bucky said. “I always liked cooking, and it’d feel like a shame not to take advantage of the good things of this century. And Brock finds it relaxing, too,” he shrugged. Brock, having grown up on the streets, took great pleasure on home-made anything, really, and food was one of those things that he could get away with without feeling like anyone would mock him for it.

Tony removed another piece of the complex machine that was his arm, while Bruce monitored graphs on a holo-display. They’d finally talked him into letting them try to reduce the noise the arm made, with the excuse of improving stealth and some other tactical advantages. Bucky knew they were simply drooling at the chance of tinkering with the thing.

“Looks like your boyfriend could use some relaxing, too. That’s a mean case of OCD going on there.”

Bucky tensed at that.

“What do you mean?”

“I get that sometimes soldiers are used to things being neat on base and whatnot, but that aligning-the-handles-of-the-mugs-in-the-cupboard thing?”

“Tony,” Bruce said in a tone colored with fondness and warning at the same time, but Stark continued.

“There’s being a neat freak, and then there’s making sure even the folds of the curtains are symmetrical,” Tony ignored the way Bucky’s look was quickly becoming a glare. “Not healthy, it’s all I’m saying. And believe me, I’m kind of an authority where unhealthy ways of life are concerned. Are you sure you don’t wanna try to rope him in for therapy?”

“Brock likes control,” Bucky grumbled, wishing he hadn’t agreed to let Tony and Bruce poke at his arm, because he really wanted to just get out of there if Tony of all people was going to criticize Brock, but he couldn’t do that when his arm was mostly dismantled.

Tony snorted. “There’s an understatement.”

To Bucky’s surprise, it was Bruce who explained, calm and confident.

“Brock’s been through a lot. He likes to know what’s happening around him, and to have as much control over his life as he can… mostly simple things, I think. He sure seemed happy being able to reach for things around the kitchen without even turning around to look,” the doctor said. He’d obviously given it a lot of thought, and not like someone who suspected every breath out of Brock’s lungs, but like someone who actually cared.

“Makes sense, I guess,” Tony conceded. And Tony might have a ton of issues himself, but Bucky had to admit that judging others because of their issues was not one of them.

The sniper gave Bruce a grateful smile, and then proceeded to be a really patient and cooperative subject while Bruce and Tony picked at his mechanical arm. At the end, the noise level didn’t decrease that much, but Tony seemed to think 1.2 dB were actually a success, and promised to look further into the matter. Bucky promised to let him.

 


End file.
